


[PODFIC] fire and revenge can both keep a bed warm

by Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 23:49 to be exact, AU square, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Download Available, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Bingo 2020, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Same as Canon - Freeform, Start Of Something New: using lyrics from a song in a podfic, Voiceteam 2020 Week 2, kinda? more like crazy but with a purpose, slightly older azula, spoiler but zuko and azula team up to destroy caldera palace, without the timeline really changing bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics
Summary: Mercy was not a word familiar to Azula.She knew when to let things go – for all that she excelled in making others suffer, she knew that it was pointless to make them suffer needlessly. Give them what attention they deserve, and no more. Torturing someone who wasn’t guilty? A waste of time and resources. It was not mercy, just practicality and ruthless efficiency.(Azula, in a world where things were just a little less crazy, her brother a little less absent, and her faith in Ozai a little less overwhelming)
Relationships: Azula & Mai & Ty Lee, Azula & Mai (Avatar), Azula & Ozai (Avatar), Azula & Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[PODFIC] fire and revenge can both keep a bed warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaoticsandstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticsandstorm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [fire and revenge can both keep a bed warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443066) by [chaoticsandstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticsandstorm/pseuds/chaoticsandstorm). 



**Duration** : 23:49

 **Size** : 32.7MB **Type** : MP3

 **Stream on Internet Archive:** [here](https://archive.org/details/fire-and-revenge-can-both-keep-a-bed-warm)

**Download available**

**Music:**[you should see me in a crown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ah0Ys50CqO8) by [Billie Eilish](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCiGm_E4ZwYSHV3bcW1pnSeQ)

 **Original Text** : [fire and revenge can both keep a bed warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443066)

 **Author** : [chaoticsandstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticsandstorm/pseuds/chaoticsandstorm)

 **Read by** : [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail)

 **Editor** : [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail)

**Author's Note:**

> chaoticsandstorm's original end notes (added because I believe it adds depth to the story):  
> "I think I unwittingly aged Azula up in this. She reads more 16-ish to me than 14, which plays a huge part in her increased stability here. When you are 14 you don’t have the emotional or mental maturity to deal with something like that, which is partly why Azula broke down like she did. She had no one on her side, no support, and nowhere to turn. She had to cling to her father even after he abandoned her because she had no one else, and she knew it. Her whole breakdown was because she couldn’t trust anyone, and it destroyed her. “Trust is for fools”, but Azula craved trust and loyalty more than anyone, so people wouldn’t leave her. In this, the events and timeline changed a little so she doesn’t have Zuko to compete with or interfere, and he shows up towards the end so she has someone to count on. He isn’t her first, second, or even third choice, but after the thing with her father she decides she trusts him enough to work with him to destroy their father, thus averting her mental breakdown. Azula uses Zuko as a means to an end, but she trusts him as a tool."


End file.
